


The Groundhog Day 'Debate'

by Akinasky



Series: All Our Firsts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Groundhog Day, M/M, Short One Shot, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles is schooling Derek about Groundhog Day -- Not the holiday, the movie.





	The Groundhog Day 'Debate'

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever trying this, only dialogue. With these boys, I'm sure its easy to imagine the exchange but I wanted to challenge myself.

“So today is one of the weirder holidays.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And the only thing is that its about a Groundhog seeing is shadow and then we supposedly have six more weeks of winter and yet we still celebrate it.”

“Stiles, why are we talking about this?”

“Because today’s Groundhog’s Day and I have spent a good chunk of the week looking up this holiday.”

“Why?”

“So we can celebrate it together, duh.”

“Why?” “Because its fun!”

“You said that about Cinco De Mayo too.”

“We had fun.”

“No, you had fun and I was there. We’ve been together for a long enough time now that making sure we celebrate every holiday shouldn’t really be a thing anymore.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Um hmm.”

“So anyway, about Groundhog Day, its not even what people think about anymore. I mean, I had to look up what the superstition was about anyway. But people talk about it because of the movie.”

“What movie?”

“Groundhog Day.”

“What about it?”

“You know the guy, he’s played by Bill Murray. He goes to this little town called Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania for the festival and he ends up reliving the day over and over again and now whenever it happens on a TV show or movie, it ends up being referred to as a ‘Groundhog Day’ episode by some.”

“Like what shows?”

“Ooooh, so I looked it up. There is this website that lists them all out. I will just mention some TV shows, because seriously, it’s in movies and all sorts of media.”

“Only TV shows, thank god for that.”

“What?”

“Nothing, why do people use this repeater thing anyways?”

“For a number of reasons, in the movie; Phil the main character basically had to become a better person and fall in love. It’s a whole thing. Normally it appears in shows with supernatural jags, like Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed. Then again there are repeaters that have to do with technology like Stargate Sg1 or magic in Xena Warrior Princess.”

“What’s the point of doing it?”

“Well, in Supernatural the plot was that the trickster wanted one of the brothers to accept his brother was going to die and he had to move on. Poor guy saw his brother die _a lot!_ Then in Charmed, a demon was helping this other demon to kill the main characters because they are powerful wishes so time reset everytime the demon died, poor guy was just about crazy by the end because he was feeling the vanquish every single time.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, no kidding. In Buffy, her arch nemeses used some sort of device to have Buffy relive the same event until she successfully sold an artifact to a customer. And then in Stargate, apparently some technologically advanced device was all screwed up and so two of the main characters kept reliving the day over and over again. They had to learn Latin or something to try and figure it out. Then there is this one show, Tru Calling, all she does in the episodes is relive days, trying to save someone from dying.”

“Hey Stiles, my love?”

“Yes, Derek.”

“Why are we talking about this again?” “Because it’s Groundhog Day!” “God, I would rather go dancing—ugh…”

“SOLD!”

“Shit! You tricked me!”

“I love you.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
